


在罗德兰

by crowgear



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, pseudopregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear
Summary: 梗源：“除了子宫内并没有胎儿外，它们与真正怀孕的母兔几乎没有区别。例如，假孕母兔的体重增加、腹部微鼓、子宫增大，其乳腺发育甚至能挤出乳汁来。而在行为上，假孕母兔也会开始过上禁欲生活，拒绝其他公兔的靠近。为了腹中虚假的胎儿，它们还会储存草料，拔毛以筑巢等。更神奇的是，假孕后的第16至18天，母兔还会出现临产行为。但由于母兔并没有实际的胎儿，假孕也会随之消失。”https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/56641575
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Kudos: 16





	在罗德兰

最初的信息来源是亚尔特留斯，动物之友招猫逗狗时的一句无心之言。而翁斯坦当场就愣了一拍，下意识想到太阳长男最近有点异常的状态。

-所以真的是这样？-

被问到的人刷地脸红了。长男强调自己完全能够意识到自己不会…怀孕，没有认知错误也没有刻意想象过。然后翁斯坦听出他说不出口的后半句：但是他控制不住身体最近的变化。

-话说不一直是你操我比较多吗，怎么你会…  
-别说了，我真的不知道啊-

身体背离意识，固执地自我认定为怀孕，这是难得让长男都感觉难为情的事情。而翁斯坦无法抗拒地更加爱上长男鼓胀的胸部的手感。某次忍不住一通揉弄吮吸之后，翁斯坦吃惊地发现长男居然像刚经历过一次短暂高潮一样，即使没有硬没有射。再之后，当那对乳房开始一天天泌乳胀奶时…翁斯坦当然成了唯一知晓，并且品尝了这个秘密的人。长男确确实实进入了无法解释的假孕。

那段时间他们没有再进行插入式性交。他们试过，最多只弄到长男半硬。或许正如亚尔特留斯提到过的，升高的雌激素水平会影响假孕母兔的行为，性欲减退，一心待产……但另一方面，必须承认，饱满的胸部和乳汁实在是非常强烈的性刺激，至少，当翁斯坦跨坐在长男身上，一只手满满地抓揉着他的乳房一边自慰，射在他胸口的那一天是这样想的。精液和乳汁混合在一起。翁斯坦一直很享受在长男注视下自慰。总是。

-它又动了-  
某一个午后，和翁斯坦四目相对停顿了几秒钟后，长男有点挫败地摇了摇头，似乎想把某些想法从脑子里甩掉。我没意识到我说了什么。那不是真的。他说。他的手还放在自己已经鼓起的小腹上。

假孕并没有没有使他身体变得更好或更坏，要说也只是变得稍微不一样了，暂时地，在某些方面更敏感。但身体不听从控制这点毕竟令他烦躁不安。翁斯坦坐直了。  
-也许我们不能单纯这样理解。你的身体无论如何远比假孕的母兔复杂得多，要是有其他原因怎么办？你觉得需不需要找一名治愈圣女看一看？  
-不，我想这只是还没有…还需要时间。  
-如果你坚持的话，那么像亚尔特留斯所说的，你可能直到经历分娩才能结束这种状态。我们仍应对此有所准备。  
太阳长男没有说话。他慢慢点了一下头，但自己也不知道这是什么意思。准备什么呢？分娩？怎么准备生下一个并不存在的婴儿？

其实身体变化也没有很大吧，他觉得。在另一个温度舒适的傍晚，沐浴之后，太阳长男站在石质盥洗台前，看着雕花的镜子出神。胸部是更鼓了一些…有时乳房里面会变硬发胀，翁斯坦帮他吸吮或按摩时，积蓄的乳汁通过腺体，溢出乳孔，这敏感的过程的确每次都带来解脱般的快感。甚至有几次引发了持续喷射乳汁的奶阵。按照从卷轴中查来的说法，这种事不应该是生产之后才有的吗…？身为战神的他可以一击斩下风云中的飞龙，却难以理解自己身上隐秘的意外。不过比起胸部，他发现自己常常无法克制地更在意肚子。他的手掌滑过小腹，那里确实没有多余的搏动，却总在他松懈时给予近乎真实的错觉；隆起也不算明显，但仍然有着柔和的，贴合手心的弧度。再往下是银灰色毛发和安静垂着的阴茎。他的手再一次停留在腹部。羞耻，挫败，兴奋，爱护…这些天起起伏伏缠绕他的感觉似乎暂时平息，汇成他手心里一点安稳的热度。

他或许在浴室待了太久，久到听见翁斯坦从卧室走来，脚步在他背后停住。怎么了，你还好吗？声音里半是担心，半是懒洋洋的倦怠。

他一直很喜欢翁斯坦赤足走动时那一点点脚步声。轻而柔和。和铠甲清锐明确的节奏感是两种不同的性感。他也喜欢那一头红发长长地流淌下来，在阳光下闪耀着光泽；或是深夜里，披散在他们身下，随着翁斯坦的呻吟辗转而蜿蜒。太阳长男转过身，直接准确地捕捉住对方嘴唇，将他的狮子瞬间变成被捕食的猎物。翁斯坦措手不及地回应他的亲吻，两次想说话都被咬住打断，完全陷入激烈的交缠中。长男终于放开他时，他差点换不上气，发软的腰不自觉地紧紧贴着对方，阴茎笔直地戳在中间。翁斯坦喘着气退后一小步，努力找回自己的脑子，喉咙吞咽了一下。开口时有些犹豫：你想做吗…？  
翁斯坦想说，在假孕状态下做爱也许会造成什么不好的后果；他想说激素抑制着你的勃起，也许你并不是真想做，也许你不会舒服；他想说你也可以用手指或玩具操我，是的我也想要。  
但在那之前，长男再一次把他拉进怀抱。  
不是天天都有机会让性幻想成真的。那些中的一个。他这样说。他贴着翁斯坦的耳根，咬住他，把他的耳垂含进灼烧的微笑和热度。

-把我操到怀孕。来吧。-

趴在床上，袒露着顺从着，主动分开双腿。这样的姿态太刺激人的占有欲，翁斯坦已经不能再硬了，反而不急于开始。长男用手肘支撑着自己，肩胛随之凸起；他便抚摸着长男漂亮的背部肌肉，放纵自己欣赏那些鼓起或舒展之下饱满的力量和弹性。直到长男发出呻吟，他才沿着脊线继续往下，缓慢陷进臀缝里。  
翁斯坦完全没入开始抽插时，长男的阴茎仍只是半硬着，顶端在床单上拖出湿痕。他保证他没事，如果不想做了会喊停。翁斯坦紧密地和他连接在一起，看着他的肩膀随着他的动作不断晃动，然后渐渐塌下去，双臂绞住枕头，手指陷进床单；再后来，翁斯坦看见他双手扳住床头边缘，骨节绷紧。他们保持同一个姿势太久，身体有些部位已经发出抗议，包括长男下腹无法忽视的沉坠感。但除了几次放缓速度以调整节奏、缓和彼此体力之外，他甚至不愿为了换个姿势停下来，既然长男也同样没有提出。这也不像平时他们做爱时常常掺着调情和小动作，或是低诉彼此下流甚至放荡的性幻想；连呻吟都多余，房间里只有急促的喘息和最单纯的肉体声响，只有不断延长不断累加的快感。翁斯坦并不知道他灼热的搏动与长男肚子里跳动的错觉宛如重合，无数遍共鸣回响，缠成钉住他的网；他只是俯身紧紧贴上长男汗湿的后背，抱紧他时瞥见对方腰侧自己留下的鲜明指印，然后就着嵌合最深的姿势射进去。

从眩目的高潮中清醒过来时，翁斯坦发现湿黏润滑的连接处已经有小股精液从边缘溢出。他匆匆让阴茎滑出来，帮长男翻身一起躺下后，只来得及拉过跌在床脚的床单覆盖住他们两个，就松懈困倦下来。这时他才模糊地想到，会不会太冲动了，和怀孕中的伴侣进行这种程度的性爱…以及把精液留在他身体里似乎不是个好主意。但贴着他耳朵刻意诱惑，发出邀请的始作俑者也已经同样在精疲力尽之后彻底睡熟了。

又过了一个多星期，翁斯坦带着谢礼去拜访太阳公主。女神温和地回答道，我能做的也只是提供了缓解疼痛的药剂和香料。我同样要感谢您照顾我的弟弟，一直陪伴他身边。感谢您的忠诚，尊敬的龙狩。

fin.  
\----------------------  
*对于“有所准备”的理解，他们两个好像不太一样……翁哥：分娩的话就算是假的也可能会很痛还痛很久，至少得提前问王女殿下要点止痛药。长男：太折腾了到底要怎样，孕就孕了随便吧好想做爱，不管了干他妈的  
（好像两个人的想法也都没错…）


End file.
